Yuuya My Hero
by kunichiro
Summary: Yuuya is being Tortured by unkown person to save Yui, asfter that event Yui begin to develop feelings for him, Will they discover feeling for each other? Check this out ..


Yuuya My Hero

by : kunichiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Eclipse or its characters

Warning: this story is a little darker than some of my others. Something in me demanded I do this one. Don't read if you have an aversion to torture of innocent people. You have been warned.

###########################

"WHY THE HELL DO WE KEEP THESE IDIOTS ON THE PAYROLL!" Lt. Ibrahim shouted as he pushed the whole of into action.

The idiots he was referring to, was the TP gurads

The reason was because two of the pilots, Yuuya and Lt. Takamura had been kidnapped.

It had been rather easy to take the pilots.

The kidnappers were able to get them by intercepting a delivery boy and drugged the take-out that they had ordered. Once the pilots had eaten and passed out, they made their move. They entered the barracks and easily carried them out wrapped in large rugs.

TP Guards barely noticed anything unusual until a couple hours passed and they didn't hear Lt. Takamura yelling at Ensign Bridges.

When they investigated and found the pair missing with only a ransom note in their place, they informed Lt. Ibrahim naturally he was righteously pissed.

"I WANT THEM FOUND RIGHT NOW ASAP, I WANT THEM FOUND I MEAN NOW!" the irrate Lt. Ibrahim shouted not knowing that he scared the shit out of the people in the control room

##########################

(Kidnappers hideout...)

"Man, you think they got our message by now?" the first man with long hair asked.

"They had to. It's been three hours." the second man with the two scars on his neck said. "Heck we left the note right on the door and in the living room just in case."

"Well, when do you think they'll send the ransom?" the third man with the large earring in his left lobe asked, setting down his friends food he had just received.

"If what I hear about their commander is true, then it could be a long, LONG, time."

"So what do we do until then?"

"Let's play with the pilots!" the first man grinned.

"Hey! We won't get jack-squat if they're dead!" a fourth man with a teardrop tattoo said.

"I'm not going to kill them. I just wanna play with them."

Sadistic Yakuza killer tendencies he grumbled, but didn't try to dissuade him. "Which one did you want to play with?"

"There man. I hear he's the best one. Got the highest kill-record and all. Must be strong"

"I hear he hates Japanese." Earring said.

"The stronger a person appears to be, the greater their weaknesses." Two-Scar said.

"What's your point?" Teardrop asked.

"About three inches" Long Hair said, whipping out his knife.

"That's not what I meant." he sweat dropped.

"Well what I meant was, let's see how strong he really is." he grinned.

Nearby, Yuuya and Yui were tied up in chairs, eyes covered. They couldn't hear what was being said; Yui knew what was going on, but Yuuya was confused.

"Bridges Are you here?" the beauty-hime whispered.

"Lt. Takamura? Is that you?" the man replied.

"Yeah, I'm here. Can you see anything?"

"No. There's something over my eyes."

"Mine too. We've been kidnapped, that's obvious."

"But why? Why would anyone want to kidnap us?"

"Maybe they want to steal information about the XFJ prototype."

"Goddamnit" Yuuya says glumly

"Let's hope they just want to ransom us. A pretty girl like me would fetch a high price in the black market white slave ring." she declared.

Yuuya was sure she was grinning, wisely he said nothing and just hummed his concurrence.

The pair heard footsteps and instantly shut up.

"Alright, listen up,boy. We're going to play a little game." he said as he undid the blindfold that was over Yuuya's eyes. "Basically, we've got a bet going as to how strong you really are, seeing as how you're the number one TSF pilot and all." he continued as the men arranged the two pilots chairs so that they were facing each other in the middle of the room, about three meters apart. Yuuya could see Yui fuming over that last piece of news. Her blindfold had been removed as well, and replaced with a mouth gag. He was sure that had her mouth not been restricted, she would be telling them she was number one. "So here's the game:" Longhair said, "we're going to torture you, boy, and if you scream, even once, we're going to punish this beauty. By raping her."

Yuuya's eyes shot wide open at that.

"Remember: one scream, and we gang-bang her till Jesus comes."

"Ohhh, nice one." Earring said.

"So, shall we begin ?" Two-Scar said

Longhair pulled out his switchblade and started making long cut marks along Yuuya's face, mostly around his cheeks.

"You'll come out with some nice scars, kid, don't worry. Chicks dig scars." he said, trying his best to make tiger scars across Yuuya's face.

Yuuya felt the sharp pain as the knife did it's work. It was serrated so Shinji could feel it doing its job. He didn't cry out, but he could feel the tears starting to form within his shut eyes.

Eventually he was done. Yuuya could feel the cuts, they numbered about eight he figured. When the pain stopped he slowly opened his eyes, to see the same man who was doing the cutting on his face, twirl the knife around and point it down.

The man braced himself as he felt the blade sink sharply and deeply into his left leg above his knee.

"And we TWIST the knife." Longhair said as he did just that.

Yuuya had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming at the intense pain, his head thrashing around, indicating he was obviously in pain.

"Tough guy. A grown man would have cried out by now." Two-Scar said, watching the show.

"Told ya he was tough." he said as he pulled the knife out of the boys leg, and then started cutting his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Earring asked his buddy tossed the torn shirt to the side.

"Taking things up a notch." he grinned as he pulled out a set of jumper cables and opened the hood of his car that was close-by.

He attached the long cables to the battery and pulled the others towards the boy pilots.

He touched the connectors to each other, causing a blinding flash of electricity to light up the large room.

"Remember, you kill him, we get nothing." Teardrop said.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." he said as he jabbed the cables into Yuuya, one in each shoulder.

To everyone's continued amazement, he didn't scream.

"Shocking, isn't it?" the man said as he jabbed the cables into Yuuya a second, third and fourth time. He still didn't scream. "Come on, man One little scream, just a little one and it'll all be over."

But Yuuya continued to hold his tongue. His mouth was open, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't say a word.

"Here." Two-Scar said. "Maybe you'll get a better reaction from this." he said as he held out a sodering iron to his friend.

"Maybe." Longhair grinned as he set the cables aside and took the iron.

He lit it up as he gripped Yuuya's left arm. He pushed the hot tip of the iron into Yuuya's shoulder and drew it slowly across his skin.

Yuuya's eyes were closed, his mouth clamped shut, his breathing was sharp and short, his head turned away from the man causing him pain. He groaned with every centimeter the man sketched over his skin.

But he didn't scream.

"I guess this means I own you, boy" Longhair said as he finished with the iron. "And a pretty picture it is too." he grinned as the crudely made skull on the arm of the boys shoulder.

"Yeah, real nice." Two-Scar said. "But man, how the heck could someone go through all that and not even scream? Not once."

"Tell me about it." Earring said, then turned back to the redhead he was standing next to. "Well? How 'bout it dear? What do you think of your boyfriend now?" he asked as Yuuya's torturer started to make small X-shaped cuts along the boys chest with his knife.

Yuuya closed his eyes, but Yui's were wide as dinner plates. Tears had filled them and she was fighting to look away. But the man with the earring kept her head in place, her eyes open, forcing Yui to watch the entire brutal affair. The whole thing to her was cruel and inhuman. No human being deserved this, not even a hero like Yuuya

But that's what really confused her.

She remembered the number of times Yuuya had pissedwhen she had abused him. Even his friends teasing had gotten a shriek out of him, mostly due to embarrassment and frustration. But now, here he was being tortured for fun, and he was silent as the grave.

She had started to cry when the man had started cutting on Yuuya. Not because it was a brutal scene, but from the fact that Yuuya wasn't screaming. Not one sound, one peep.

She was as confused as she was horrified at what was happening to him. All the pain he was taking was on her behalf. She didn't understand it. Why? Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he crying out?

One scream and his torture would end. A strong wave of shame passed through her as she thought she would have cried out well before now to end her pain and suffering.

She would have cried out to keep them from starting to cut her pretty face. Had they started doing it anyway, she was sure she could have taken it.

That's when it struck her. Yuuya wasn't screaming out because of his pride. As far as she knew he didn't have any. He wasn't screaming, because if he did, then they would rape her.

It wasn't his pride that was on the line, it was her virtue.

That's when she started crying out. Crying through her gag, trying to yell at Shinji to scream, to save himself the pain and suffering he was going through. She tried to, but she couldn't. He could only sit there and watch.

Tears were streaming down Yuuya's face, mixing with the blood from the opened wounds that drip onto the floor. Blood was dripping down all of his body, from every wound. It would only be a matter of time before he died due to blood loss.

Suddenly, one of the thugs spoke.

"I've got an idea." Longhair said after nearly an hour of straight torture.

"What?" Earring asked.

"Salt on an open wound. Hurts like hell." he said, grabbing a big heaping handful of a large salt container and eyeing Yuuya's bleeding leg and most of his bodily cuts.

"If he doesn't scream after this, we abandon the whole thing and get the kid patched up." Teardrop said. "They're still worth a lot of money to us."

"Right, right, right." Longhair said as he moved towards the bleeding child.

Fortunately, he never got the chance.

The TP Guards and Soldiers burst into the hide out without any hint or preview. The gangsters were taken by complete surprise, leaving them open for stupidity, as Earring and Two-Scar immediately went for their guns. One of the soldier opened up two rounds, nailing them straight in their heads.

Longhair and Teardrop were not so lucky as the guards slammed into them and smashed the pair into the ground.

The pair were totted out as one of them untie Yui

"Ma'am are you alright?" he said while uniting Yui

"Oh, my, god." the agent said as he undid Yuuya's ropes. "MEDIC!"

"Yuuya, Yuuya! are you alright? Say something!" Yui cried as she cupped his bleeding face gently between her hands, not knowing that he called him by the first name

"Lt. Takamura .. I …" Yuuya said weakly, tears and blood dripping from his face. He couldn't lift his head much higher than to look at her mouth.

The Princess stared at the man's face, looking weak and worn, like he was ready to pass out then and there.

"I'm here, Yuuya .. I'm here." Yui cried as well, not bothering to stop her own tears from falling as she looked at him.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine. They didn't touch me." she said quickly.

He gave her a weak smile. "I kept quiet Yui, I kept...quiet."

"I know" she kisses the side of his face, not caring about the blood on her lips. "I know."

####################

Yuuyawas rushed into surgery the second he got in. Yui had to be restrained by Stella when the doctors told her that she couldn't come in.

Fortunately, the surgery room had added an observation booth, and Yui was escorted by Stella there

While the doctors and nurses worked feverishly to fix the damage that had been done to the XFJ pilot, Stella talks to Yui about what happened.

Yui tells her friends' comrade everything she remembered, heard and saw. She left no detail out.

Stella was horrified at the state Yuuya had arrived in, but Yui account of the whole event made her want to kill the TP guards a hundred times over for letting this happen, and then do the same to the ones who had caused it.

"He loves me, Ensign Bremer" Asuka suddenly said.

That wasn't something the Swedish pilot had expected to hear. "What?"

"Yuuya ...he loves me. He must right? I mean...you don't take all the pain and suffering for nothing, right?" the redhead rambled.

"Not for just anyone, Lt. Takamura" she said with a smile.

Tears started to form once again. "I didn't get it, I mean...normally I'd be calling him a baka for not screaming and saving his own skin. But instead he took all the torture...for me. To keep me from getting raped. Why? Why does he care about me?"

Stella could only smile at this as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Yes Yui, Yuuya loves you. No one else would do what he did."

The Imperrial Royal Guard eishi was bawling like two-year old who had fallen off her bicycle and skinned her knee. Her friend could do nothing but hold her and rub her back gently.

#####################

Yuuya was in surgery for eight hours. The doctors had been painstakingly working to make sure everything was working and properly healed. The blood had to be replaced, every wound and cut had to be stitched up and sealed, and then there was the sodering iron tattoo which had to be removed.

After which Yuuya was moved into his regular room. He was passed out asleep and no one was sure when he'd wake up

The boy awoke two days later, not surprised to see the unfamiliar ceiling staring back at him. But what did surprise him was the beautiful familiar girl snuggling against him in his bed

"Am I in heaven right now?" he asked himself

"Hmm.. Yuuya don't move too much" Yui mumbling on her sleep

"Eh .. Lt. Takamura, wakie wakie .. breakfast ready" Yuuya said while smiling because the person he protect is fine ..

"Hmm .. eh? Yuu- Ensign Bridges, you awake! Doctor!" Yui Jumps, shouted and blushing at the state she is sleeping next to him

All of his friend including Lt. Ibrahim and the doctor rush into the room

"Yuuya, Yuuya are you alright buddy?" Vincent said while looking at Yuuya's condition

"Ahh, I got a horrible day but now I'm fine" said Yuuya

"How are you Ensign Bridges?" asked the doctor

"I'm feeling great now doctor"

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid that we have something to talk outside, we can't talk here because he still need recovery" the doctor said

"Alright, let's go guys"

While they went outside, The doctor talked to everyone, after they know Yuuya's condition, Yui walked back inside the room as Yuuya was sitting up.

What are you doing!" the girl cried out. "Yuuya lie down, you're still not a hundred percent!"

"I'm fine now Lieutenant, by the way why are you calling me by the first name?" asked the young pilot

Yui hearing this blushing and made Yuuya think something

"Wow .. she's cute when blushing"

"Lt. Takamura, I have something to asked you"

"Wh.. What is it Yu- .. Ensign Bridges?" Yui asked curiously

"… "

To Be continued


End file.
